leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Squirtle/History/Original series/Kanto
Squirtle first appeared in Here Comes the Squirtle Squad, being the leader of a gang known as the Squirtle Squad, a group of rogue Squirtle who were deserted by their s. managed to befriend the Squirtle Squad by convincing them that Jessie and James were his pets. The Squirtle Squad then captured , and so they could take back to Meowth. Ash managed to convince the Squirtle Squad to let him free to get a Super Potion for Pikachu, who was badly injured after an earlier encounter with a . The Squirtle Squad agreed to let Ash go to town to buy a Super Potion, but if he didn't return by noon the next day, they threatened to dye Misty's hair purple (in the original, they threatened to kill her). When Ash got back with the Super Potion, Team Rocket began bombing the Squirtle Squad after they received Pikachu. Ash, Misty, and Brock ran to hide in the Squirtle Squad's cave; however, when Ash noticed that the leader was stuck on its shell, he went back to save it, shielding Squirtle's body with his own. Dazed and with more bombs en route, Ash told Squirtle to save itself. So touched by Ash's loyalty, Squirtle burst into tears, summoned enormous strength, and carried Ash to the safety of the cave. Squirtle then defeated Team Rocket with Water Gun. However, Team Rocket's bombs had started a forest fire, which the Squirtle Squad worked together to put out. After putting out the fire Officer Jenny appointed the Squirtle Squad as the official firefighters of the town. The leader of the Squirtle Squad preferred to join Ash on his journey rather than fight fires alongside his group, as it wanted to repay Ash for saving his life during the bombing. After being accepted, it happily ran into Ash's arms, as the Trainer declared he had caught a Squirtle. During its time with Ash, Squirtle became one of Ash's three most trustworthy Pokémon, next to Pikachu and , and it was used often. Squirtle's type and ability to swim helped Ash in a few choice circumstances, notably the escape from St. Anne in Pokémon Shipwreck. It served as Pikachu's 'steed' when the group competed in a race in Ash's place (Ash having taken Lara Laramie's place on ). The two were at a significant disadvantage due to Squirtle's short legs and Pikachu's comparative weight, but in a way this helped as they managed to escape the ing. They made ground when they reached the water stage, putting them in the top four with Ash, Misty, and Dario. However, intervention from forced a battle, and the two were put out of the running by a attack from . In Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, Squirtle desperately tried to stop a fuse from detonating explosives but failed. This resulted in Ash, Pikachu, and Team Rocket being trapped underground with hostile Prehistoric Pokémon. Only Squirtle was rescued from the rubble by Misty and Brock. It then did its best to rescue its Trainer. In The March of the Exeggutor Squad, it was used in an attempt to con Melvin into believing Ash was able to magically control water and fire with the use of a box that inside contained Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and , but the three Pokémon began to fight and ruined the trick. In Beach Blank-Out Blastoise, Squirtle was instrumental in helping rescue a colony of Squirtle, and a from . Squirtle's Gym Battle debut came late and its Kanto Gym record was two losses, the first to Blaine's in Riddle Me This, who Ash believed would be disadvantaged against Squirtle. Ninetales' completely overpowered Water Gun and took Squirtle down in one hit. It was then sent out to fight the fire in Volcanic Panic to cool off , Geodude and Pikachu with water as they dammed the volcano. The second loss was against 's , under control of Jessie in The Battle of the Badge. Squirtle took damage from 's , but the battle was ended when Giovanni's Pokémon defected and Team Rocket was sent blasting off. Ash relied on Squirtle to battle Mandi in Round One - Begin!, but his powerful took the sweep and Squirtle was unnecessary. However, it won Ash's second round by using to defeat a in Fire and Ice after it revealed its ability to use Withdraw to absorb the Nidorino's Tackle. In Friend and Foe Alike, Squirtle was sent out to battle Ritchie's , Happy. However, it was easily put to sleep by and Ash lost the round.